trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dunnedays
Welcome Hi, welcome to MSPA Forum Trollslum Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Granat Nelkes page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Othustuck Links Hey, following some reorganization I did on my classes, I separated the Dunce/Waste and Sheikh/Hand headers into four separate sections. You just so happened to use two of the affected classes, and the links you've got now will be broken. Sorry about that! It should just be a quick fix, though. --TheUltamate 20:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, that's fine. Thanks for telling me! I'm really just happy to see some information! I really like those WEBCs you do, by the way. They never fail to amuse me. - Dunne Days 00:35, July 9, 2012 (UTC) AMWTD/Sglitch Hey, just quick stopping by to ask about the future regarding titles in AMWTD/Sglitch. Do you plan to change any of the Othustuck-using ones? I'd like to know for the tables I keep recording users; I noticed one of the newer trolls was a Hero of Hope and I remembered a Dean of Hope from earlier. Short story long (again, jeez, I'm bad at being short): do you have any planned-out changes to the current names/titles? If you do, I'd like to know them in advance, just for the sake of being able to update it all at once. Regarding the Malume thing: I meant nothing bad by it. I'm in no position to discredit originality or anything of the sort, and I understand (from firsthand experience) that collaborations are usually pretty messy at first. I'm just keeping on top of things around the wiki; I recently submitted a wiki adoption request, and it's sort of an admin's job to make sure things are going well. I just wanted to point out the proofreading issue, hopefully to keep similar things from happening in the future. Please don't take it like an attack on anything, it's the last thing I'd do. I'm just making sure everything's in line. As a random footnote: the AMWTD navbox uses the Heart image next to your Hero of Blood, just in case you didn't know. Also, horizontal rules use '' , which I think you said you weren't sure about. If you didn't, ignore that, I might have been thinking of someone else. Anyway, peace. --TheUltamate 04:22, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : Hi! Unfortunately the titles are still works in progress. Most of them are done, but there are still small tweaks and things to fix in general across the board. Basically, yes, I'm afraid this will make things awkward for your tables as well. I apologise in advance for that. I will be sending you a list of the completed titles when they are done though. : I am sorry if you took any offence from it, because I really didn't mean it. I spent a while compiling my reply, and even longer debating whether or not I should actually send one, for fear of appearing rude to you. I personally was not offended, and while I cannot speak for her, I do not think Jessyx3 was either. It was very nice of you to lend a helping hand, and for that I am grateful. : It is interesting to hear about your adoption request. I wish you the best of luck in that! I can personally vouch that you are a very helpful person with great knowledge of important Wiki assets, such as coding. It will be good to have an able administrator around this place to turn to should we need to. : That is something I had not noticed, actually. Thank you for pointing it out. It is strange that I checked my template numerous times. However, seeing as I will have to be editing it to make room for Jessyx3's characters, it will be receiving a major revamp. Not only that, but the new titles I am giving my characters will likely change it a lot. : I had actually noticed the code, as the infobox currently has an unused horizontal line at the top. I will be using these when I get around to editing the template, which will come after all of the titles have been officially finished and submitted to you. Thank you though! : Live long and prosper! Dunne Days (talk) 08:40, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't need a reason to post anything on my own page, but I've got plenty of them Just thought I'd leave a message here for a few reasons. *One, I'm on my iPod, so this is a good test in that area. *Two, I haven't had a chance to use my new signature yet, which I made a week or two ago. *Three, I have a LOT of trolls and humans planned to add to this Wiki. I think I should sort out my existing “A Million Ways To Die" characters first though. *Four, the reason I haven't updated for a little while, the reason I'm on my iPod, and the reason I'm not going to be able to update for a few more days is due to issues with my laptop, which contained all of the information I need for all of my various projects. My laptop should be up and running again within a week (starting from now, based on speculation I'm effectively pulling from nowhere) hopefully anyway. *Five, looking at the Recent Changes, it seems no one else has updated either since my last day here. So I'm bumping up the board a bit, and adding something onto the Recent Changes page to prevent it from going untouched. Honestly, this Wiki really doesn't get enough traffic. It's only been me and TheUltamate on semi-regular intervals. *Reason six, the final reason, largely ties into my fifth. I'm here to show whoever cares (if anyone) that this Wiki does have people who use it. I have no idea where the adoption request by TheUltamate currently stands, but I really hope that this Wiki will be able to get the administration it so desperately needs, and fast. So yeah, those are my reasons. Now to sign out with my new signature (which I won't be able to see on my iPod but whatever) ∞ Dunne Days ∞ Talk ∞ Blog 02:48, August 31, 2012 (UTC) : Well, we can now scratch a lot of this off. I'll go through them by number. *1: I'm currently on my laptop. See response 5 for more on this. *2: I can now see my signature, and I feel like expositing on it for no real particular reason, but just because I can. **Infinity is one of my favourite numbers (I class it as a number even if it technically isn't one). **"Dunne Days" is in brown. More specifically it is the shade of brown that colours the blood of Tavros Nitram. Brown is my favourite colour, and it makes sense that the words "Dunne Days" in my signature would be in this colour as the main character of Dunne Days is called Brown Dunne . **The yellow is the shade that Sollux uses. He is the troll with the Gemini symbol, which would represent my zodiac symbol as well. **Nepeta's olive green blood colour represents the next section, covering the word "Blog". Nepeta is my favourite troll (while not my favourite character; Rose gets that honour). **These three trolls are adjacent in the hemospectrum (discounting the lime green blood caste, of course), and so it does make sense that they would appear alongside one another. *3: I still have a lot of trolls and characters to add. *4: My laptop is now fixed, as I managed to acquire a laptop charger today. This means that I will be able to update again! *5: It's nice to see an edit by TheUltamate again. (Go here for the aforementioned update.) *6: This hasn't changed either apparently. : All in all, I am having a very satisfactory day! ∞ Dunne Days ∞ Talk ∞ Blog 14:42, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Greetings and Questions Hello there. It's Outhra, in case I forget my signature. I'm a little rusty at leaving talk page messages, so excuse me for my lack of exclamation points and whatnot. I decided that it's about time for me to show up and start doing edits and checks and the like, considering that my co-writer somehow managed to make top admin while I was procrastinating, and I was looking at some of your pages, or specifically, the infobox below the pages. Several aspects down there had completed symbols and yet were unexplained or even overlapped with other aspects. Do you think you could provide explanations for some of them? I'm a bit of a content freak, and I wasn't sure what to think of aspects such as Storm or Peace, and Forge just had me confused. Before I go any farther, I'm not going to ask you to change the aspects of your characters if you don't want to; that would be unbelievably presumptuous of me. Just... what they do, what some powers are that are associated with them, the like, would be nice to have for reference. You wouldn't need to for all of them; Frost was pretty self-explanatory, for example. But I'd like to see you flesh out a couple at least, just for the sake of continuity if nothing else. I'll wait for your responses back at my half-finished user page. Outhra (talk) 02:19, September 10, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, good, I remembered to use it.) Dunnedays DLC Oh, wow, you had succinct summaries for basically all of them. In less than a day, too. That's pretty efficient. It looks like a lot of what you had there are oppositional counterparts to some of the main twelve and the Othustuck aspects(Tears/Joy, the Rage/Peace pair that you mentioned), which, actually, considering how at least one expansion class(the Douche) requires there to be some sort of antithesis to aspects, is far from misplaced. Looking at that picture from Zobe, though, I'm glad that you didn't decide to add ''all of those aspects into what I decided to call the Dunnedays DLC(for alliterative appeal on my part; you can tell me if you think it's annoying). Hate and Rage as two aspects is one matter, but it's another entirely to have Night, Dusk, Dawn, and Day as distinct elements, and Zobe's desciption of the four appears to confuse the powers of aspects and classes. What you have though, except for a few flukes that you may or may not have already worked out thematically in your story(because as you said I didn't read a lot of it and definitely couldn't read the parts that you didn't post), works as a set. Your descriptions are a lot better than Zobe's, if you don't mind my saying, because while it's fine for him to say what an individual class would do when paired with one of his aspects, it's another entirely to base his whole class descriptions around confusing aspect power sets described in single sentences that have nothing to do with each other. You said in most of your descriptions what the aspect would do or at least represent as a whole, which is a lot better. I'll keep those for reference, and I'll tell you if I need some of the problematic ones expounded more for some reason. Thanks, Outhra (talk) 23:50, September 10, 2012 (UTC) New Admin Noticeboard If you could, watch the new Admin Noticeboard to keep up to date on the cleanup project around here. --TheUltamate 01:07, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Griefer For a moment, could you work damage control on 74.128.75.249? He's been griefing a number of pages and I can't get back to my computer (on my phone right now) to give the guy a temp or permaban. --TheUltamate 19:04, September 13, 2012 (UTC) : Sure thing! ∞ Dunne Days ∞ Talk ∞ Blog 19:08, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Class got out early, so I've got this covered now. I've given him a warning; on next offense, he's going to be banned for a week. Beyond that, I don't know what I'll do, but hopefully it won't come to that. ::--TheUltamate 19:50, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Renaming Pages I don't remember if rollbacks have permission to rename pages, so if you need me to rename your AMWTD pages, I can. I mentioned this on my reply to the noticeboard, but I might as well say it here as long as I'm around: you didn't have to move the session page; that was an oversight in the rules on my part. Sorry about that! --TheUltamate 22:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC) : I can move/rename pages, but I need the pages I categorised to be deleted before I can actually move anything else there. I figured I might as well add them to that "Candidates for deletion" category for you to sort out when you get around to clearing it. : I didn't see that reply. It's only just showed up for me now when I've looked again. Nothing was loading in the Recent Changes until just a few minutes ago when I refreshed it and it was covered in images that have been categorised by Outhra. Odd glitch. : Anyway, it's fine! It's not like I can't move it back or anything. And... to be perfectly honest, I have my doubts about the name "A Million Ways To Die". It probably wouldn't strike people immediately as a Homestuck type story, and more of a semi-original MS Paint Adventure work. Perhaps Gcitlhstuck would be better... A session so glitched it even affects the adventure's name. And it might leave people puzzling over how to pronounce it. Whatever, I'm really just musing to myself now. ∞ Dunne Days ∞ Talk ∞ Blog 22:29, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I'll get right on deleting those pages for you. ::Alright, well, whenever you settle on a name, you are able to set up a page for that. ::--TheUltamate 03:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC)